We Met in a Basement
by NothingNooneZero
Summary: It's not everyday that a person is chosen to be sacrificed to the Pagan God of Harvest so she considered herself flattered. Would have been nicer if they hadn't locked her in a basement for days on end.


We Met in a Basement: A Supernatural Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Eric Kripke's 'Supernatural' in any way, shape or form. If I did, do you really think I'd be here _writing_ when I could be producing fanfiction for the big screen.

"Would you mind letting me out? I mean, come on! It's been days. I need to use the toilet. What kind of sick people are you?!" I was almost reduced to tears. I didn't bother with trying to keep track of the days; nor did I bother trying to escape this Hell hole. Well, if anything, at least I've had bales of hay to sleep on and seeds to munch.

''

"We're sorry, but it must be done."

"Hey! What the Hell is wrong with you people?!" I slowly stood up, squinting at the figure of a man. He was angry; beyond angry and he was currently pounding on the doors. "Great; just great." No time like the present. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, _ahem_. Hi. They got you too, huh?" The man spun around, easing into a defensive position as he came to face me.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Dead, well soon to be anyway. Those crazy people snatched me from the highway."

"How long have you been down here for?"

"No idea."

"Where's your boyfriend?" He said, scanning the area. I looked at him funny.

"I don't have one?" I said slowly, the sentence sounding more question like than I had intended it to. "Where's yours?"

"What?" He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense that they kidnapped you. They would have gone for the couple in the Diner, that'd be easier." He was speaking to himself. Okay, this I could deal with. "You sure you weren't with anyone?" He said to me.

"Certain." I said, nodding my head in agreement to my statement. "Why? Am I the only non-coupled person to be taken?"

"Yeah." He said plainly.

"I bloody _knew_ it! Just my luck!"

"This happen often?" He asked amused.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

"You _are_ the first single person they're willing to sacrifice so why the Hell not?" I chuckled a little at that. "So how'd they get you then? And why are you travelling by yourself? Not exactly the smartest thing to do."

"They got me with road spikes; blew the tires of my car and snatched me from it. I was just driving through, mind you. Didn't stop or anything. Especially not after I spotted that scarecrow." He gave me a curious look at the mention of the inanimate object that was placed in the middle of fields. "Yeah, I'm a little superstitious about things like that. They give me the heebie jeebies. Plus, I passed a sunflower _and_ corn field. Like Hell I was planning on stopping in this obviously creepy little town." I shivered at the thought of the townspeople. "What's your story?"

"I'm was doing a paper on Pagan Gods and discovered that they worship one here."

"Well that explains it." I shrugged. "'Sacrifice' sounds a Hell of a lot better than 'random kidnap and kill'." The man gave a small chuckle.

"Definitely classier. I mean, we're good enough to appease a God."

"Finally, we're getting the recognition we deserve." We shared a smile and a smirk at the light tone of conversation. "You going to try and break out of here? You look like one of those 'Hero' types."

"Nah, I figure they're gonna be back for us anyway so I'll wait for them to open up the doors."

"You hungry? There's some apples and seeds and, well, I'm not entirely sure what's in the barrels. I haven't been game enough to check what's inside." He smirked at me.

"Then allow me, Princess. Wouldn't want you getting scared down here."

"To be honest, I'm just glad that bloody stuffed scarecrow isn't able to get down here."

"This isn't gonna make you feel any better but that stuffed scarecrow? That's actually one of the men they've sacrificed." I immediately punched him in the arm.

"What the Hell?! They've got the whole 'Children of the Corn' thing going on?! Why would you tell me that?" He actually laughed this time, rubbing at his arm.

"Hey, that hurt."

"Oh shut up. That would have barely tickled you."

"Yeah, I know. I am pretty muscular, but you felt that, didn't you?"

The banter continued well after the sunset but soon we were interrupted. The doors to the underground storage opened up.

"Get them out of there. Quickly now. It'll be here soon." The man made a few snarky comments as they walked us to a tree, tying us to the branches and leaving soon after.

"How's it _hanging_?" I asked him, smirking a little and trying my best to hide my fear.

"I'm doin' fine Sugar. You? I'm gonna _go out on a limb_ here and say you're not looking forward to a meeting with the Pagan God." I laughed at that. It was a tad bit shaky and filled with nerves but I appreciated his effort in distracting me from what was going to happen.

"Considering? Pretty damn good, Bright eyes. Do you think we'll be able to get out of h-" I was cut off as I heard footsteps approaching. The man and I both turned our heads, hearing the steps near the him. He tugged a couple of times before struggling a little more fervently as the sounds grew louder. Admittedly, I was too scared to try to escape so I did nothing but look on in horror as a figure appeared.

"Dean?" I screamed at the voice.

"Who the Hell is Dean?" Yes, not my finest moment, but unsurprisingly not my worst. It dawned on me that we'd never actually introduced ourselves at all. "Holy Hell that thing knows your name!" 'Dean' let out a laugh of relief and began talking to gargantuan figure.

"Mind cutting us free Sammy?" The giant immediately cut through the bonds that secured Dean to the tree beside me before making his way towards me.

"Hi, my names Sam Winchester. Are you okay?" He asked as he freed me. I nodded my head, rolling my wrists as he helped me up.

"Thanks to you: infinitely so." He offered a smile as I beamed up at him.

"Hey Sammy, been keeping an eye on the scarecrow?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him puzzled and I immediately stepped closer to the impossibly tall man.

"What scarecrow?"

"Those are two words I never wanted to hear." I said aloud, scanning the area. "Um, Sam?" Sam ignored me but you know what? He was forgiven because at that moment, he was preparing to run, grabbing my hand in his, as the three of us took off. The scarecrow was behind us, alive, and I kid you not I about fainted right there and then as it ran after us. What happened next was a bit of blur. There was more running, there were the townspeople who were oh so willing to sacrifice innocent people and then there was the blood-curdling screams of the townspeople as two were snatched away. The next thing I'm consciously aware of: I'm in the backseat of a beautiful black car with an acquaintance and a stranger.

"You alright back there Princess?"

"I knew that place was nothing but evil. Seriously, it had a weird vibe and I was bloody right! I didn't even want to pass _through_ the town either but I had no choice." Dean smirked and looked at his brother.

"She's fine." He said. I sighed.

"That's one word for it. 'Alive' is another."

"'S what we do Princess: saving damsels in distress before they get sacrificed to Gods of Harvest. Oh, and Princess? What's your name?" I laughed at that.

"Well _Dean_ , my name is Spencer. It's a little more than a pleasure to meet you both."

"Guess my introduction's unnecessary then but just for you: I'm Dean Winchester." My eyes widened.

"Oh, _oh_."

"'Oh' what?" Dean asked.

"No wonder only one of you were snatched up. I mean, yes you're a couple but I suppose it was just inconvenient that the both of you are males." Dean's dawning comprehension had me realising I made a mistake.

"Hell no Princess. That's my baby brother." He then glared at me and again I laughed.

"Sorry…. Okay I'm not really. Wait, he's the younger one? Jesus Sam, what did they feed you growing up?"

"Whatever they weren't feeding you, you midget." Dean answered for his brother.

"I prefer the term 'Hobbit', thank you very much." I caught the smile on Sam's face at my comment. "And you," I placed a hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder, "are officially my favourite."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Hey Princess, I was the one with you for God knows how long in that basement."

"And he was the one that saved us from the scarecrow _and_ understood the Tolkien reference."

"I understood it too!" I shook my head at ridiculousness of the situation I had landed myself in. Here I was, chatting, teasing and engaging in witty banter with two men who showed up and saved me from a whole lot of messed up and weird. I closed my eyes for a moment and just enjoyed the fact that I was alive and well, and all thanks to the two in the front seats.

''

"Hey, Spencer? Wake up please." I opened my eyes and was instantly on alert. We had stopped. I got out of the car and looked around. We were at a bus station. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. I hopped out of the car, thanking Sam as he held the door open for me.

"So, uh, this was definitely an eye opening experience." I said, standing in front of the two men. "I'm going to be even more afraid of scarecrows and things that go bump night. Any other supernatural beings that I should be aware of?" I joked. The two shared a look before Dean spoke up.

"Salt your window and doors: don't break the line. Iron and silver will help you with most of the evil that's out there." My face dropped when I realised he wasn't joking.

"Jesus, that's uh, that'll come in handy one day, aye?" I clapped my hands together. "Again, it was nice meeting you. Thank you for saving me. If you ever need someone to do you a solid," I said, reaching into my pockets for my notepad and pen, "call this number. No matter how insane, crazy or suicidal. Even if it's just for a place to crash." I handed the paper to Dean and caught him off guard with a hug. I stepped back. "Sorry. I'm a hugger." I said with a shrug before turning to Sam. I hugged the giant but grabbed him by the neck before he could pull away, planting a kiss on his lips before letting him go. I backed away fast after that, knowing my cheeks were reddening. "Uh, you one-upped your brother by setting me free and helping me run in the right direction so I figured 'Hey, maybe a little more than a hug'." Sam seemed to be struggling with words at the moment.

"Again, I saved you too Princess. Where's my kiss?" I smirked at him.

"You seem the type who gets enough kisses from the girls Dean. Take this as a compliment." He gave me a look. He nodded then, smirking a little.

"Alrighty then Princess."

"See you boys around sometime. Hopefully under different circumstances." They waved a final goodbye as I headed into the station, booking a trip back to Michigan.

''

"Will you be attending?"

"I hate him; why would I?" The young man struggled to repress the anger; the hurt, that he still felt.

"I believe it would bring closure."

"Closure? What am I supposed to do with closure?"

"How do you feel, Max? Do you feel any better now that he's dead?" It sounded harsh, and a little sarcastic I'll admit, but I needed this boy to open up to me, to tell me how he was feeling. I was patient, always patient, and understanding but having had to cancel all other appointments for the entirety of the day, with hardly any progress, was starting to weigh on my mind. Regina only just began talking of her past and was on the road to recovery. She'd been looking forward to her session today.

"I…I'm glad he's dead." The boy said.

"Does it help you?"

" _He's_ still around."

"If he were to die?"

"I'd be able to move on." He replied.

"Are you sure about that? Moving on doesn't mean forgetting Max. It means accepting what has happened in the past and being able to live with everything that has been done." His eyes shot to mine, narrowed and suspicious.

"Being able to live with what?" He questioned sharply. "I _can_ live with it."

"Max, you'll always have memories. That's something that can't be changed, that _shouldn't_ be changed. Acknowledgement, Max: Acknowledgment, acceptance and advancing from that moment."

"What would you know?! What would you know about anything I have to deal with? You've got your perfect, little life."

"Max, these sessions are about you, _for_ you. My life, whether it's perfect or not, doesn't matter. Yours does."

"You don't really care; no one does." He stood and walked out the door. I placed a hand to my forehead. Everyone knew about Max. He was one of those unfortunate souls whose hardships and struggles were talked about in hushed tones. I used to babysit the boy. He was always a quiet child with tell-tale signs of abuse. Unfortunately, all investigations into the allegations made by myself, concerned teachers and the couple who lived next door to them turned up fruitless. Putting away his file, I walked into reception.

"Maddy? Call Regina Wells. If she'd like to, she can come in this afternoon."

"Sure thing Spencer. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

''

"Who is it?" I wasn't about to open the door, as paranoid as that makes me sound.

"We're looking for a Miss Pencer." That voice sounded vaguely familiar. It almost sounded like… I peeked through the curtains and was rewarded with the sight of the infamous Winchester brothers at my doorstep, dressed in, wait, were those priest collars?

"I'm sorry, but I don't who you are or what you want from me." I replied. The eldest came closer to the door.

"I am Father Simmons and this is Father Frehley."

"Uh-huh. I don't suppose your first names are Gene and Ace, are they?" I said, opening the door and giving them both a smirk. "Surprise."

''

"So, 'Miss Pencer' huh?"

"I don't _have_ a last name. You, on the other hand, aren't as witty as I am and are jealous of that fact."

"It's good to see you again Spencer." There was a light blush tinting the cheeks of the younger Winchester.

"It's good to see you too. Why are you here though? Why were you looking for me?" Dean shot Sam a look.

"You know a kid by the name of Max?"

"Yes. I assume you know that I'm his psychologist." The boys nodded. "What do you want to know about Max?"

"Has he ever shown signs of aggression?" Sam asked.

"His childhood wasn't ideal by any means."

"I mean has there been a shift in his behaviour lately? Anything out of the usual?"

"He became a little hostile during our session yesterday. I cancelled all appointments to accommodate for an emergency."

"His father was killed two nights ago." Dean said. "Think there's reason enough for Max to have done that?"

"Look, you saved my life, and I'm grateful for that each and every day, but the trust my clients have in me? I'd like their stories to remain confidential."

"Good thing we're not asking for his story then. Do you think that Max could kill a person?" I shook my head.

"No, not by his own hands." Dean's eyes narrowed, catching something in the sentence. I nodded towards him.

"Do you think he could have orchestrated a murder?"

"In all honesty? I hate to say it but, yes, yes I do."

"You said you had a session with him yesterday: is there anything you _can_ tell us then?" Sam implored.

"I'm sorry but I can't say anything. I keep all my files, though, back at the office, hidden behind a fake bookcase. If someone were to get information from there without my knowledge, I wouldn't be breaking confidentiality and some people may get the answers they seek." I said giving both boys a look.

"Thank you for your time Miss Pencer. You were very helpful." Dean said, smirking as he stood to leave, Sam following behind his older brother.

"Uh, before you two head off, where are you staying?"

"We're crashing at a motel. Why?"

"If you want, you could stay here. For free of course. Meals included?" Sam went to say something before Dean cut him off.

"Can you bake?"

"Yes." I answered, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Promise a homemade apple pie and we'll gladly accept your invitation."

"Pie huh? Okay then. This can be a start to paying off my debt to the both of you."

"Spencer, it's fine. You don't need to trouble yourself. We've paid for a good five days at the motel."

"Trouble myself? Oh hush Sam. Just roll with it." I winked at the younger brother. "Look: you're good people and I honestly don't want you to be wasting money when you could crash at mine. Besides," I began with a smirk, "I do get awfully lonely living here all by my lonesome." Dean shot me a smirk of his own before nudging his brother with his elbow.

"Well, I can't let a woman feel lonely. Sammy, you're free to stay at the motel." He faced me as he walked backwards, making his way off of the porch and onto the lawn. "Miss Pencer, Princess, you'll be lonely no more." He winked as Sam watched his brother get into the Impala.

"Uh, if, uh, if you're sure?"

"Of course Sammy." I smiled at the giant sweetheart. "You better go before your brother leaves without you." He smiled shyly before joining his brother. "Hey! You two be careful, okay?" The bother's both nodded and disappeared down the road.

"Gotta make a call." She said to herself, making her way back inside and to the phone. She dialled the familiar number and waited.

" _What is it?_ "

"Well, hello to you too."

" _Spencer._ " The warning in his tone had her rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say so be prepared." She breathed in and bit her lip. "I'm sorry John but I met your sons." She blurted out. There was silence for a moment. "I got snatched up, kidnapped to be a sacrifice to some Pagan God and I swear I wasn't looking for trouble, I was just passing through, and then your eldest got himself kidnapped and it sorta went from there."

" _What the Hell Spencer? You know that yo-_ "

"I'm not supposed to have met them, ever. I know, I know. But this was a situation that couldn't be avoided. I didn't even know they were your sons 'til I found out there last name. Even then, because I thought they were a couple and it was just all an odd coincidence that they shared the same names as your boys. They don't even look alike!"

" _You can't meet them again._ " There was a lull in conversation and John sighed. " _You've invited them to your place, haven't you? Goddammit Spencer!_ "

"I'm sorry John! They saved my life. I wasn't going to make them stay at a motel while they're in town. Besides, you're the one that's got them on a wild goose chase so sue me for wanting to take care of them for a few days!"

" _Watch your tone with me Spencer. This isn't a game._ "

"I didn't invite them over for a game of 'Let's hunt a Demon and see who makes it out alive'."

" _You might as well have. I've told you before: you're not to interact with them, ever. What was so hard about following that simple order?_ "

"I was calling just to let you know that your sons are in my neck of the woods and that I've met them. Goodbye and good luck with whatever the Hell it is that you're doing!" She let out a frustrated groan the second she put the receiver back in its holder. "John fucking Winchester." She practically growled. The man was a bane to her existance almost as much as he was a saviour. She'd forever be in his debt but, good lord, could he make her want to kill him.

 **Authors Note:** So, interested? I've been dabbling in Supernatural Fanfiction quite a bit lately. The ideas just keep coming. Hope that you've enjoyed this little project.


End file.
